Maeryn Cousland
"If I should go before you..." "...then with you I shall go." Overview Physical Appearance Golden hair, typically braided. "Mabari Brown" eyes -- fierce yet loving, just like a Mabari. Personality "Strong and silent" -- at least...compared to Alistair. Able to have fun, but dedicated to her causes. Loves her country, her family, and those she calls family. 'Talents and Skills' Persuasive as all get out. When Maeryn speaks, people listen. Biography History Born 9:08. Full Name is Maeryn Elethea Cousland. Grew up beloved in Castle Cousland. Has the same fire as the Sea-Wolf (her mother) but never learns about her parents' courtship as a child. Met Alistair at some sort of function when they were around 6-8 years old--neither remembers it very clearly, but they do remember. In-game Family killed. Met Duncan, Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne. Joined Wardens. Fought at Ostagar. Met Flemeth. Walked to Lothering with Alistair and Morrigan. Met Leliana. Released Sten. Met Bodhan and Sandal. Saved Redcliffe. Went to Kinloch Hold. Saved the Mages. Let Wynne join the team. Brought First Enchanter Irving to help save Arl Eamon and Conner. Went to Orzammar. Met Oghren. Played both sides in the king-making. Went into the Deep Roads. Learned awful things. Sided with Caridin. Destroyed the Anvil of the Void. Crowned Bhelen as king. Met Zevran on the way to Denerim. Bought some Fine Dwarven Crafts. Met Goldanna. Hardened Alistair. Met Isabela--Maeryn and Alistair "got acquainted" with her. Started looking for Brother Genitivi. Went to Brecilian Forest. Got a Truce between the Werewolves and the Elves. Returned to Ostagar with Alistair, Wynne, and Dog. Met the Drydens. Went to Soldier's Peak. Killed both Sophia and Avernus -- she also drank his Alchemical Concoction (which may change in a future replay). Got Starfang. Went to Haven. Saved Brother Genitivi and the Ashes of Andraste with Leliana, Morrigan, and Alistair. Killed a dragon. Brought the Ashes to Redcliffe. Cured Eamon. May have defended Jowan? (don't recall). Called the Landsmeet. Went to Denerim. Got herself some Dragon Armor. Killed Howe. Saved Anora. Captured with Alistair during the rescue. Freed by Zevran and Oghren. Helped the Elves in the Alienage. Declared Alistair would be King and she his Queen. Dueled Loghain. Executed Loghain. Asked Alistair to do Morrigan's Ritual so they both could live. (I always imagine her getting shwasted with Zevran and Oghren during the Ritual, but I'm not sure of the logic anymore since it's the night before the Battle of Denerim and Alistair would want to be done with the Ritual as quickly as humanly possible anyway. So, I'll have to think on it some more.) ''Takes Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana as her squad against the Archdemon. Alistair lands the blow before the killshot cutscene of Maeryn. Alistair's coronation. Chooses Boon of Warden Statue. Hugs friends and begins planning the wedding. '''Post-game' Married Alistair. Went to Amaranthine/Vigil's Keep. Recruited Anders, Oghren, Nathaniel, Velanna, Sigrun, and Justice, in that order. Defeated The Mother. Let The Architect live. Managed to save both Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. Put Nathaniel in charge of Vigil's Keep/Amaranthine, though in the name of the Grey Wardens. Returned to Denerim. Visits Highever/Castle Cousland with Alistair on the anniversary of Howe's massacre. Rules well with Alistair. Begins research into the Darkspawn Taint, the Calling, connection to fertility, the "Awakening" performed by the Architect, and curing the Taint. Hunts down Morrigan and learns of Eluvians in 9:34. Gives birth to twins in 9:36. Left for research journey in 9:39 (without giving Alistair many details--''this may change''). Relationships * Alistair -- best friend and husband. If she can't cure the Darkspawn Taint, they will leave for their Callings together, regardless of who hears the Call first. * Morrigan -- friend but trust is shaky after Witch Hunt * Leliana -- very good friends, hardened during game, helps plan wedding, godmother of Royal Twins * Sten -- mutual respect and care, corresponds with Alistair/Maeryn on issues regarding the Qunari. * Wynne -- mutual respect and care, corresponds with Alistair/Maeryn on issues regarding mages. * Oghren -- bros, helps him get back with Felsi. His "Nugget" is named Maeryn. Helping Nathaniel at Vigil's Keep with Warden stuff. * Zevran -- BFF. He is helping with the fertility side of her research into the Taint, is the head of a branch royal security that spies for and protects the King and Queen, and does undercover work in the Alienage. He is also the godfather to the Royal Twins. * GOODBOY'E -- he's the goodest boy ''(will be renamed "Hafter" in replay and in future writing) * '''Anders -- values his fighting and humor, senses that a screw may be loose * Nathaniel Howe -- initially conscripted as punishment for his father's actions, mutual respect and trust for one another by the end of the campaign, demonstrated by being granted the role of managing the Arling of Amaranthine in the name of the Grey Wardens * Velanna -- gains friendship/trust but never really, truly friends * Sigrun -- wishes she had met Sigrun during the Blight because she loves her * Justice -- unsure of what to do with him, but appreciates the essence of his being Miscellaneous Origin of Name In Game Reason "Maerin" is the name of Calenhad the Great's Queen; "Elethea" was the Cousland Teryna at the time of Calenhad. Bryce and Eleanor knew their daughter was destined for greatness. Real World Reason Author's first name is Mollie. Mollie is a diminutive form of "Mary" (for some reason). The original iteration of this character was named "Mollie" but when recreated, the author wanted something a little more "fantastical" so started looking up name generators and the like, deciding on Welsh origins as a good place to go, as she has Welsh ancestry. "Maeryn" is the Welsh form of "Mary," so that seemed like a good pick. The name "Maeryn," like "Mary" and "Mollie" generally means "bitter, enduring" but other definitions include "sea of bitterness or sorrow" and "pearl of the sea."https://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/maeryn 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: "The Promise: If I Should Go Before You" (8/25/2019) Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): References Gallery Maeryn Face.png|Crop of Maeryn in the Dalish Camp Dalish Storytime.png|Full Image of Dalish Storytime In Game Icon.png|Maeryn In-Game Icon Hard Request to Make - Dark Ritual.png|Maeryn making a very difficult request of Alistair Maeryn_Color_byKitty.png|Portrait of Maeryn Cousland in Gray Warden Uniform by KittyBiscuits Maeryn_Sketch_byKitty.png|Sketch of Maeryn Cousland by KittyBiscuits Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Cousland Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Duelist Category:Alistair Romance Category:Hurdlelocker